Lady Luck
by RiotFest
Summary: Anna found out who her true love was. It was painfully obvious, especially when she was frozen and only true love can thaw her. It was Elsa. At first, Anna assumed it was only a sisterly kind of love, but no it wasn't Elsanna


**I don't own Frozen ©**

* * *

Elsa adjusts the black coat and puts on light blue ascot Anna just threw at her. She turns towards the mirror and squints her eyes for a moment before looking back at Anna who is looking quite giddy.

"I don't understand." Elsa begins and starts to tie the ascot. "Why do I have to do this? I'm not even that masculine."

"Well" Anna skips over to her older sister and fixes the lapels of the coat. "I need a date for this ball in neighboring kingdom and plus you make a lovely man."

Elsa huffs at the word lovely and adjusts the ascot around her neck. "But what I don't get is why I have to be a man. Why can't you go with Kristoff?"

Anna winces and looks up at Elsa. "We broke up."

Elsa's eyes soften. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. It wasn't really working out." She shrugs. It was true. The first couple of months of courting were really fun, but it turned out to be a sibling thing. She and Kristoff both knew it.

Speaking of a sibling thing, Anna found out who her true love was. It was painfully obvious, especially when she was frozen and only true love can thaw her. It was Elsa. At first, Anna assumed it was only a sisterly kind of love, but no it wasn't. They have been spending an awful lot of time together whenever Elsa wasn't busy with her queenly duties, and whenever they hang out it gave Anna tingles. She finally understood what Olaf was always ranting about whenever the topic of love pops up.

So she was using the ball as an excuse to have a legit date with Elsa, even though she doesn't know it. A while back, she was thinking of confessing her feelings and what not, but she decided against this. Anna should at least take this opportunity to savor this moment than have Elsa locking herself up to avoid her again.

And it's kind of a miracle she talked her sister into dressing up as a man. Anna couldn't believe it, but she guesses Lady Luck was on her side for tonight.

"Okay well, how do I look?" Elsa asks as she slips on a pair of pearl white gloves.

Anna's eyes widen and a blush slowly creeps on her face. She links arms with Elsa and avoids eye contact to make sure she doesn't look like a blushing schoolgirl. Elsa curiously tilts her head to the side to make sure her little sister isn't catching a cold or anything, no pun intended. But she has to admit, Anna is looking very adorable right now.

"Are you sure no one is going to suspect I'm a woman under these robes?" Elsa teases. "Especially with this long hair."

Anna just smirks. "Long hair among royalties is becoming a thing now."

Elsa smiles warmly and places a kiss on her sister's head and tugs at her arm softly. "Shall we go, Princess Anna?"

Anna lifts her head up and shyly smiles back. "Yes we shall, Prince Elric."

Elsa lifts up an eyebrow. "Elric?"

"A proper name for a proper prince." Anna tells her and guides Elsa out of her room to head over to the carriage.

* * *

"Princess Anna of Arendelle and her guest Prince Elric of…" The guard pauses for a moment and leans near the two with a low whisper. "I apologize sir, but where are you from?"

Anna's eyes widen. "Uh…"

Elsa thankfully saves her butt. "It's a rather small kingdom so it wouldn't be a surprise if you hadn't heard of it before. I'm from Glasera."

The guard doesn't bat an eyelash and he re-says their announcement. "May I present to you Princess Anna of Arendelle and her guest Prince Elric of Glasera!"

Anna looks around and sees different royal people from all over Europe clapping for a moment then stopping when they wait to see the other guest arriving after them. Elsa gently nudges Anna and guides her to the side near the craft table.

"Wow, I can't believe the guard thought I was a man." Elsa whispers near Anna.

Anna literally shivers at the hot breath going down her neck. For a woman with snow powers, she's surprised Elsa retains some normal human body temperature. Unfortunately, Elsa noticed the shiver and wrapped her arm around her. Anna jumps and looks up at her older sister who holds a concern look.

"Anna, are you catching a cold?" Elsa asks in worry. "We can leave if you're feeling ill."

Anna just shakes her head. "No, no. I'm fine. Jeez, stop worrying about me, Elsa. Besides we just got here." She adds just to lighten up the mood.

Elsa sighs with relief and just chuckles. "I'm just glad. You're fine."

A figure suddenly immerges out of the crowd of people and a young woman who's around Elsa's age appears before them. Anna notices her beauty right away. The stunning and flawless tan skin along with her lushes hair tied up perfectly in a bun. Even her dress matches her beauty, a devilish red ball gown that fitted her wholly. She's basically perfection.

"Hello Prince Elric." She says then glances at Anna. "Princess."

Anna crosses her arms when she notices the woman didn't even bother to say her name. Elsa on the other hand blushes at the attention and bows respectfully. She noticed her little sister didn't do the same so she nudged her. Anna huffs under her breath and does a little courtesy.

The woman laughs and raises her arm towards Elsa. "My name is Princess Amaia of Navarre."

Elsa smiles politely and takes Amaia's hand to kiss. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

Someone calls out Amaia's name and she briefly turns around to see who it is. She sighs and faces Elsa once more. "I'm needed else where. If you have any questions please feel free to approach me any time."

Elsa nods. "Thank you, Princess Amaia."

The two watch as the princess walks off to talk to more people coming in the door. Elsa glances at her sister and see her pouting. She chuckles and asks what's wrong.

"Nothing!" Anna quickly defends. "She's just weird. I think she was flirting with you."

"I doubt that." Elsa rolls her eyes.

"No, I'm serious!" Anna insists. "She's just so _bizarre."_

"Anna, please don't disrespect the host." Elsa breathes uneasily. "It's rude."

"_She's_ the one hosting this ball?" Anna gapes and looks at Elsa with disbelief.

Elsa rolls her eyes. "Did you not read the invitation? It's her birthday."

"No… I just saw the word ball." Anna nervously admits and she wrings her gloved hands. "And I got excited."

Elsa flickers one of those smiles that she gives to Anna whenever she does something adorable and it makes her feel woozy. "Oh Anna…"

Music begins to fill the air and Elsa notices people start to make their way to the dance floor. Tonight is supposed to be fun, so she breaks another one of her own rules. She stands back and bows like a gentleman and offer her hand to Anna.

"What are you doing?" Anna tries to fight off a grin. It wasn't working.

Elsa peeks up at her little sister. "It's a ball isn't it?"

"Well yes."

"Then would you do me the honor of having this first dance of the evening, Princess Anna of Arendelle?" Elsa asks in a manly voice, which is actually spot on.

Anna giggles and gives her hand to Elsa. "Yes you may, Prince Elric of Glasera."

"Excellent." Elsa stands back up and pulls Anna towards her.

She leads Anna to the dance floor and get into position. Anna feels Elsa's hand resting on her hip so she squeezes Elsa's other hand nervously. Elsa notices how uneasy her little sister is so she takes the lead.

Anna's nerves settled immediately and she smirks at Elsa. "I thought you said you don't dance."

"I don't." Elsa says playfully. "I'd rather take the lead than have a man lead for me."

Anna throws back to give out an airy laugh that Elsa couldn't help but admire.

"No wonder you are so suited for being queen." Anna points out.

Elsa suddenly spins Anna around which caught her off guard and it made her collide right back into Elsa. Anna looks up at her with a pout while Elsa grins triumphantly.

"That was totally uncalled for."

"Whatever you say, princess." Elsa chuckles and this time twirls Anna gently. "Did I ever comment on your dress? It's _breathtaking_."

Anna's eyes widen at the compliment. "Well—I, er, thank you? You're pretty dashing in that suit too, _Elric."_

"Why thank you, this beautiful princess helped me out with it."

"Oh? Do tell."

The two continue to dance peacefully and banter until the music died down. Anna forced herself to let go, but she knew Elsa wasn't going anywhere. That is until Princess Amaia comes trotting along. She straightaway caught Elsa's attention, much to Anna's chagrin.

"Prince Elric." Amaia smiles brightly. "I was hoping you saved a dance for me."

"O-Of course!" Elsa bows and takes her hand. "I would love to dance with the birthday girl."

Amaia giggles, which Anna thinks is totally annoying, and allows herself to be taken away by Elsa. The music starts up and the two start to dance and somehow they make their way in the middle, where Anna can't even see them anymore.

"Great." Anna grumbles to herself and leans against a marble column. She crosses her arms over her chest and huffs out angrily. "My date's off with some girl she just met."

Anna stomps over to the crafts table to grab a hand full of chocolate. She glares at the by standers who stare at her while she shoves the chocolate in her mouth. She had a right to this. She continues to eat chocolate as she watches Elsa dance away with Amaia, who's laughing like a lunatic. She doesn't understand why Elsa finds her attractive at all. She's absolutely eerie.

The song ends but the Elsa and Amaia don't separate. A servant approaches them and offers them some wine and they accept. Anna can tell they'll keep talking to each other so to entertain herself, Anna just butts in in some random conversation among some ambassadors.

After a couple of hours, Anna realized she was actually having fun. A few of these ambassadors were hilarious! She turned around to grab her second glass of champagne when Elsa suddenly grabs her. Alarmed, Anna holds Elsa steady, who was swaying around.

"Els—_Elric!_ Are you alright?" Anna inspects her sister to see if there was a scratch on her.

"Ha-Have you noticed that you ha-have freckles dusted on your fa-face?"

"What?"

Elsa just grins stupidity and hiccups. Anna then notices that the usual pale cheeks were flushed red and when Elsa leans in, Anna could smell the stench of alcohol in her breath. Great, thought Anna. Looks like she has to leave this party and call it a night. She looks over to the ambassadors and tells them she has to leave with Prince Elric. They understood and bid them farewell.

Anna rolls her eyes when Elsa starts to sing drunkenly about a sailor. She wraps her arms around the older girl starts to make their way towards the doors until someone yanks on Elsa's arm causing Anna to pull back. They turn around to find Amaia flustered.

"Are you both leaving?" She slurs.

Anna forces a smile. "Yes. I'm terribly sorry we have to leave, but the prince is very intoxicated and needs bed rest."

Amaia shakes her head furiously. "He can stay here for tonight! You can leave, I'd rather watch him myself."

"Oh no, that's not required, Princess Amaia." Anna grits out through her teeth. It's dreadfully hard to speak to her.

"I _insist_." Amaia exclaims and grabs hold of Elsa's arm. Elsa just giggles.

Anna fakes a smile and harshly pulls Elsa away from Amaia. "Thank you, but really he needs to be home."

"What are you? His _girlfriend?_" She snorts out in an unattractive manner.

"Yes, I am." Anna replies without missing a beat and swiftly turns around with Elsa and begins to walk out of the ballroom.

* * *

The ride home was excruciating to say the least. Anna has never experienced an intoxicated Elsa. Apparently Elsa is the kind of person to get _hands-y _and during the ride Elsa kept touching Anna everywhere; especially in private areas, which temporarily leaves Anna's face crimson red.

When they get back home, servants swarm around Elsa and her to ask if they need assistance, but Anna shoos them away, telling them to take an early night off because she's willing to watch Elsa for tonight. They listen and start to scatter to their rooms, leaving Anna to haul Elsa up the long staircase.

Once they get upstairs, Anna decides to let Elsa sleep in her room because it was much closer. They get inside with Elsa still groping onto her butt. Anna just huffs out in annoyance and drops Elsa on her bed. Elsa laughs happily and lies there. Anna stands in front of her, observing Elsa to see if she'll do anything else.

"Did you have a fun time?" Anna asks her curiously as she sits down besides her.

Elsa hums and closes her eyes. "Yep. The wine was very good. It was sweet and not so dry. Very lovely."

"I bet." Anna rolls her eyes. "Let's get you changed into your night gown so you can sleep."

"I'm not tired." Elsa suddenly whines and she sits back up to latch herself to Anna.

Anna squeaks when she feels a squeeze on her butt _again_. "Elsa!"

"Yes?" She slurs and presses her cheek against Anna's shoulder.

"Can we just sleep? I'm tired." Anna lies. She just wants some space.

"But I'm not tired." Elsa squeezes her eyes shut and moves her other hand to Anna's breast.

Anna's face burns up with embarrassment. She quickly removes Elsa's hand but it swiftly finds itself back on her breast. _"Oh my god, Elsa!"_

Elsa grins. "I know why you're grumpy."

"Enlighten me, please."

"Because I got to spend time with the beautiful Princess of Navarre and you didn't." Elsa teases and pinches Anna's cheek.

"Stop that!" Anna smacks her hand. "And for your information. I'm not grumpy. I'm just tired."

"Same thing!" Elsa sings out.

Anna ignores her sister and gets up to go change in her walk in closet. She comes back out in her nightgown and goes back into bed. She glances at Elsa who just sits there in a haze.

"Aren't you going to change?"

Elsa shrugs. "I'll do it when I feel like it." Then she pulls on the lapels of her coat. "This suit is rather comfy."

"Well then good night." Anna blows out a few candles and lies down on the bed.

But Anna couldn't sleep knowing that Elsa was just behind her playing with her hair. Then an arm flings itself across Anna's body, pulling her closer to Elsa. Anna lies there and shivers when she feels Elsa's cool breath going down her neck.

Anna squeezes her eyes. "Elsa, please."

"You were jealous tonight."

Her eyes snap open. "What are you talking about?"

She can feel Elsa chuckling at her. "Oh come on, Anna. I'm not stupid."

Anna rolls around to face her. "I never said you were."

"I know." Elsa breathes out. "But you were jealous I was spending more time with the Princess than you tonight."

Anna's nose scrunches at the thought of Amaia. To be honest, Anna thought Amaia was perfection until she saw how ungracefully the birthday girl danced and the way she laughed makes her sound so unattractive. Especially her accent, Anna's sure that Spanish accent is fake.

"Stop being so posh, _Elric"_ Anna bites and sits up. "I'm gonna go sleep in your room, because for once you're being infuriating and you still smell like alcohol."

She stands up and starts to walk to the door. When her hand touches the doorknob, she suddenly feels a cool body pressed against hers. Anna shudders and watches as Elsa's hand slithers over to lock the door. Elsa pushes her little sister against the door roughly, enjoying the little mewl coming out from the princess. She leans in and inhales that lavender soap her little sister uses oh so often and her hands start to wander.

Anna's breath hitches. "Elsa…What are you—." She tenses when those hands cups one of her breasts. "Doing." She finishes lamely.

She could hear the queen humming, acting as if what they're doing is totally not wrong. Then Elsa speaks. "I thought it was Elric for tonight."

Anna gritted her teeth. "For the ball, yes. Not when we're at home."

"I think…" Elsa's hand squeezes Anna's breast, a little too rough for the princess's liking. "That it's very naughty for a young girl like yourself to be bra-less like this."

"It's uncomfortable to sleep in." Anna closes her eyes when she feels fingers pinching her nipple, making it erect.

A moan betrays her and it makes Elsa smile. Icy fingertips brush down her neck and soon Elsa leans in and kisses it oh so gently. Anna squirms underneath her and wants to get away but her body wouldn't allow her. She can feel Elsa's cool breath running down her skin, mixing with her own body heat, it creates this sensational feeling for the both of them and it makes her groan.

"Have I." Elsa kisses her neck. "Ever told you." She kisses her again. "That I." Her kisses are now trailing down. "Adore your." Then she bites down hard on her shoulder. "Freckles."

Anna inhales sharply and shakes her head, too bothered to even speak out and too drunk with the smell of alcohol and Elsa's perfume mixing together. Elsa's lips curl up and runs her hands down Anna's body, enjoying the feel of her curves and soft skin. Then Elsa places her knee between Anna's legs, just under her crotch. Anna bites her lip when she feels Elsa's knee rub against her and her instant reaction was her hips jerking out.

"Anna." Elsa cups Anna's cheek and makes her look straight in Elsa's eyes. "You're so adorable." She moves her knee again and watches Anna tilt her head back against the wall with her eyes closed.

Then within a blink of an eye, Elsa sweeps Anna off her feet and carries her back to the bed. Then she drops Anna and hovers over her, eyeing Anna as if she was a piece of meat. Elsa's cold hand grabs Anna's wrists and places them above her head, exposing her to be even more vulnerable.

Anna breathes heavily and stares up at Elsa with such innocence, the innocence that Elsa wants to take away.

"Elsa…" Anna whispers.

Elsa's other hand delicately slides the straps of Anna's nightgown down her shoulders and slides it off. Elsa's pupils dilate, her heart is racing, and for once in her life her body is radiating heat.

The feeling of being revealed is new to Anna and immediately she tries to cover up her breasts but she couldn't when she feels Elsa's hand restraining her in a harsh grip. She just writhes under Elsa, wanting to leave already from the embarrassment.

"Oh princess." Elsa murmurs and roughly presses her lips against Anna.

Anna moans against her and buckles her hips up, trying to find friction, which Elsa noticed. So to calm down her little sister, she bites her lip earning a groan from the princess. The rush of everything is too great, Anna could feel the excitement coming from their kiss and the lust by how hungrily they kiss each other. It's almost animalistic.

Elsa pulls back, a trail of saliva follows her before it breaks off. She licks her lips and with a flick of her wrist, she bounds Anna's hands together with an ice brace. Anna's eyes widen and she looks up to see her hands chained to the bed frame.

"Elsa, what—_Oh!"_ Anna moans when she feels Elsa's mouth latching onto her right breast, sucking roughly while her other hand massages her other breast with tender care.

A content hum comes from Elsa, her teeth gently biting down on Anna's perk nibble, then pressing down on it with her tongue while her fingers twist and pinch the other. Anna squirms underneath her and tells her to keep going. Elsa stops teasing and kisses her side breast, then her stomach, her hips, and the inside of her thigh. Anna's eyes widen when she realizes what Elsa is about to do.

"Elsa…I-I…" She didn't know whether she should stop her sister or not.

Elsa glances up at Anna, not breaking eye contact as she props up one of Anna's legs over her shoulder. Her tongue peeks out, licking her own lips then—Anna's breath hitches and her back arches, her sister's hot tongue licks her folds, painstakingly slow. And with all her might, Anna tries to break herself free from the chains, just to shove her sister closer to her, she wants—no, she _needs_ it.

What she doesn't know is that Elsa always gives her what she wants. Elsa pushes her tongue inside her, slurping up all she could in her drunken state, enjoying the moans pouring out of Anna, but something about this doesn't seem to satisfy the Queen at all. Elsa puts the other leg over her shoulder and buries her face in Anna.

"Fu-Fuck" Anna mutters. She looks down at sees Elsa eating her out greedily.

Her stomach tightens and she tries to push herself towards her older sister, just to feel more of Elsa's tongue in her. Elsa looks straight at Anna and drinks up the sight of her little sister struggling under her grip. She smiles wickedly against Anna and latches her lips on her clit.

"Oh my _god!_" Anna cries. She pulls on the chains and she could feel the ice digging into her wrists, which would surely bruise the next morning. She bites her lower lip and whimpers, her hips thrusting up frantically and she lets out the loudest moan

Elsa presses her tongue against Anna's clit curiously and a sudden groan arises from the princess. It's a sound that Elsa has never heard before, not like _this_. It's delightfully pleasing to the ear. Elsa continues to keep her eyes on her little sister, watching her struggle and mewl against her will as she sticks her tongue inside Anna. Nosiness gets the best of Elsa and she sticks her index finger in. It's warm, is her first thought and she slowly inches in further. She can hear Anna gasp and tense at the intruding finger but soon sighs with pleasure when Elsa begins to pull it back out.

Elsa then goes over to Anna and hovers over her again, staring right at a pair of identical eyes. Anna pants under her, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion, wondering what Elsa is going to do with her. With three fingers, Elsa pushes in and Anna hitches her breath. Her older sister slants her head while pumping in and out, juices flowing out of the princess and staining the pure white silk sheets.

"More, more!" Anna cries and soon her hips start to move on their own.

They're basically in sync, each time Elsa's fingers and Anna's hips pull apart they meet again, triggering electric shocks of pleasure that flows through Anna's body. The princess's stomach coils and unexpectedly she cums.

Elsa grins lovingly at Anna, panting and staring back at Elsa with heavy eyelids. Slowly, her pale fingers reach the queen's mouth and she sucks tenderly, enjoying the succulent taste of her little sister.

"Here taste." Elsa tells her and brings her fingers to Anna's mouth.

Tentatively, Anna accepts and tastes the mixture of herself and Elsa's saliva. Elsa groans at the way Anna looks at her as her little sister seductively licks her fingers.

"Good?"

Anna nods sleepily. Elsa snaps her fingers and watches the ice chains dissolve into the air, dropping Anna's limp arms onto the mattress. Her little sister yawns and curls up, too tired to say anything. Elsa smiles and crawls behind Anna, scooping the princess near her, making it a perfect fit.

"Anna?"

"Hngh?" Her eyebrows furrow in annoyance. She's too sleepy to talk.

Elsa nuzzles her chin into Anna's shoulder and comments. "I'm your girlfriend, huh?"

Anna could sense the smug look on her older sister's face. She simply doesn't reply and just rolls over to snuggle. Elsa chuckles and closes her eyes, letting the sleep consume her.


End file.
